


Match the Soul

by Shinigami24



Series: To Be Happy [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arc: Sunset Mansion c0299-0302 | e0219 (Meitantei Conan), Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Rei and Shuichi make strides in their relationship. There are some hitches to work out however.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2. In this one, Rei and Shuichi get together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi hang out with Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. TIW will be posted next, then I'm switching back to this fic.

Previously on To Be Happy; a world filled with soulmates. While most, if not all soulmate pairs are living happily. There are the rare few that refuse to accept fate.

Rei Furuya was one such person. He refused to lay down and accept his fate. He was firmly remaining in denial, even if he had started to come around...Shuichi Akai was equally as reluctant. He refused to make the first move. Their families and friends were so done with them. Something would have to give...

* * *

**_Akai house;  
_ **

Kaito and Shinichi were alone at Shinichi's house. They played a card game; War. They took turns placing cards face down and turning them upside up. In the end, Kaito won.

"Fine, you owe me a game of Clue." Shinichi declared.

"That or a game of Go Fish." he added.

"No!" Kaito wailed in horror.

* * *

**_Hiro's place;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi hung out at Hiro's place. They watched Sentai Power Rangers. They got into the show and ended up shouting and yelling as the iconic battle scene played. They sang along when the theme song started playing when the zoid battle took place.

"So forty one years of this?" Shuichi asked Hiro.

"Yeah." Hiro replied.

"It's been 25 years in the States. They have a TV show based on this one, Power Rangers. They have video games, movies, and comics too." Shuichi replied.

"Really? They have games." Hiro was intrigued. He and Shuichi started chatting away while Rei got up to head to the kitchen...


	2. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a task to clear a framed person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The twins were helping Takagi and Sato clear a suspect's name. Higashida had been framed for murder. Sadly, he really wanted to go to his daughter's wedding and the clock was ticking down. So he kept trying to escape. In the end, Sato handcuffed herself to the suspect. Takagi and the twins left to begin their investigation.

* * *

The twins and Takagi returned to the crime scene; Masumi Muranishi's apartment. They noticed four odd things.

First of all; the curtain, sheets, pillow case, and blanket didn't match the rest of the apartment. Everything was beige, only the bed was gray. Second, the Tokyo Spirit calendar next to the bed had been taken down.

Third, the furniture had been moved slightly. Fourth and finally, the victim's beloved cactus plants had been put outside. The needles on Muranishi's cactus was broken, and there was a bloody thumbprint. While Takagi was thinking matters over, his eyes went wide.

"Let's go to Higashida's apartment." he decided.

* * *

**_Shukichi and Yumi's place;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi had some alone time at their home. They had a candlelit dinner. They talked and flirted over their meal. When they finished their dessert, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Kitagawa's place;_ **

The twins and Takagi confronted the killer; Kitagawa with the fact he had killed Muranishi. 

"Prove it." Kitagwara scoffed. The twins and Takagi smiled.

"What's the puncture wound on your thumb?" Shinichi noted, grabbing Kitagawa's hand.

"Muranishi was given a brand new cactus the day she was killed. If you never saw her until the morning after, how did your blood get on the needles?" Takagi demanded. Kitagawa could only pale, knowing that it was over.

* * *

After lunch, Masumi and Ran went to the aquarium for their date. They looked at the fish, dolphins, penguins, and everything. Ran beamed as she had fun.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." she declared.


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives work a brand new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Hiro took the twins to Nagano. They were riding a bullet train.

"What happened?" Masumi asked her brother's friend.

"Niisan needs our help with a new case. The victim was found in the tiger cage at the zoo. He had been mauled." Hiro explained.

"But why think murder?" Shinichi was puzzled.

"The ME found sleeping pills in his system and niisan found out some things that made him suspect foul play." came the reply.

* * *

**_Nagano Prefecture;  
_ **

Takaaki 'Komei' Morofushi, Kansuke Yamato, and Yui Uehara met the twins and Hiro. They drove them to the zoo, while explaining the details of the bizarre case.

"Someone was out to kill Kazuya Fujiwara and they succeeded!" Kansuke declared.

"We found out that in the days leading up to his death, incidents happened at his workplace." Yui revealed.

"What kind of incidents?" Masumi wanted to know.

"His coffee was spiked with arsenic. Sadly, a co-worker drank it and died. His office was booby trapped, but one of his bosses ended up being electrocuted. Finally, there's the hit-and-run." Yui answered.

"The tiger cage makes the fourth and final attempt." Komei sighed.

"The sleeping pills was to make sure that they succeeded." Masumi realized.

"So how many people did they kill in addition to Kazuya?" Shinichi asked.

"Two." came the reply.

"Thank you for the information." Masumi said.

* * *

**_Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Jinpei and Kenji went out for lunch to a Vietnamese restaurant. They ordered Pho soup, Banh mi and salad. Jinpei and Kenji kissed after their date.

* * *

**_staff offices, local zoo, Nagano Prefecture;_ **

The detectives met the suspects; Akito Takahashi, Koharu Tanaka, and Sasuke Ito. They took their statements.

"Walk through your statements with us again." Komei said. Sasuke glared while Akito and Koharu dutifully recited their statements. Hito and the twins managed to get some extra facts out of them.

"Wait, someone was skimming?" Masumi asked.

"Yes, Kazuya found out who did it. And he was going to tell the boss." Akito replied. The twins looked at each other, now that was one hell of a motive.

* * *

**_Rei's place, Beika;_ **

Rei and Shuichi put on a sitcom. They laughed as the TV show played out. They enjoyed themselves and chuckled.


	4. Nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case takes a terrible turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 will be posted tmw.

The detectives reviewed the clues carefully. Then they discussed their findings. A few minutes later, the answer dawned.

"Case Closed!" the twins said at once.

"I know who did it." the adults smiled.

"But we need proof." Hiro pointed out.

"Tell the others to meet us in the lobby two hours from now." Shinichi said.

* * *

Two hours later, the detectives met with the suspects in the lobby. The twins took them on a tour to Kazuya's office.

"Let's go back to the beginning when Kazuya discovered that someone was skimming the books. He was going to tell the boss. The thief panicked and decided that he needed to get rid of Kazuya." Shinichi began.

"Someone booby trapped this place and tried to electrocute him." Masumi continued. Then the twins started walking out of the office to the lounge. Everyone followed them.

"Here, someone poisoned the coffee, because Kazuya comes in here first thing and gets the first cup of coffee." Shinichi narrated.

"Sadly, the wrong person drank it." Masumi added on. Then the group moved to the parking garage.

"Here is where Kazuya was nearly run down by a car." Shinichi commented. Then they ended up at the tiger cages.

"Here is where it all ended here when Kazuya was placed in the cage after being drugged. He was then mauled to death." Shinichi finished. 

"Who did it?" Koharu asked.

"You're up." Shinichi replied bluntly to Sasuke.

* * *

A shocked and horrified silence fell as everyone turned to stare at Sasuke.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke denied.

"Really? I'm sure when the police get a warrant, they will find your computer with how to do this on it." Kansuke replied.

"We saw sleeping pills in your desk at your office." Masumi noted.

"We talked with your mechanic." Komei added.

"We found the books Kazuya had, detailed records and how he traced the stolen money to your swiss accounts." Yui finished. Sasuke's face went scarlet before he turned and opened the cage door and jumped in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'm not going to prison!" he declared as he dashed towards where the tigers were lurking.

"No!" Shinichi screamed into horror.

* * *

  ** _Nagano trio's place;_ **

Everyone sat down to dinner. They had shinshu soba, oyaki, and nozawana with green tea. Shinichi was massively unhappy about the outcome.

"You can't save everyone, remember?" Masumi pointed out.

"Not everyone wants to face prison." Hiro reasoned. Shinichi went to say something only to be cut off by his twin,

"Remember that not everyone can handle the shame or disgrace of prison. For all we know, he could have been planning to kill himself all along!" Masumi exclaimed.

"Sometimes things happen. We can't plan or account for everything." Hiro spoke bluntly, cutting off Shinichi's protests entirely.

* * *

After the trio had left for the train station, the Nagano trio had alone time at home. They cuddled up and discussed the recent case's outcome.

"That was nasty." Kansuke commented. They had to agree.

"Shinichi-kun didn't seem to be handling it well." Komei mused.

"I think your brother has things in hand." Kansuke chuckled.

"Hopefully, the next one goes better." Yui said. They nodded as they shared kisses.


	5. Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make plans for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5-6 will be posted next.

The twins, Sonoko, and Ran went around their usual routine. They attended Titan High and had classes together. They ate lunch together. Ran and Masumi took karate, while Shinichi was on the soccer team. Sonoko joined the drama club. In between school, homework, club activities, the twins had learned time management so they could investigate cases.

* * *

**_Akai house;_ **

Shuichi played Twister with his siblings. They were doing well until they got further in the game. A misstep resulted into the collapsing into a heap. They laughed knowing that the game was over.

"Oh well, we had fun, right everyone?" Shukichi asked.

* * *

**_Rei's place;_ **

Rei and Shuichi bonded by putting together a mystery jigsaw puzzle. Shuichi read the story booklet out loud, then he and Rei started to put together the puzzle.

They started with putting the border together. Then they went to fill in the puzzle, some parts were surprisingly easy, while others were difficult.

"This is going to take time." Shuichi commented.

* * *

One day, the twins and Ran got invitations in the mail. The letter invited them to Sunset Manor for a banquet in their honor and a check accompanied the letter.

The check was for a million yen, and the letter was signed by 'The Phantom of Child Forsaken by God.' Ran was freaked out while the twins were suspicious.

"I know what we're doing this weekend." Shinichi said.

* * *

**_Ramen Ogura;  
_ **

The twins, Ran, and Kaito went to Ramen Ogura for their double date. Sayo and Katsumasa welcomed them. Sayo gave them menus as she explained the specials for the night.

The teens had fun as they talked over their ramen. They laughed as they enjoyed themselves.

"This was fun!" Ran smiled.


	6. Sunset Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives attend a banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_Sunset Manor;_ **

The twins and Ran met Kaito and the other guests at Sunset Manor. There was even a maid; Aki Ishihara. To their surprise; they saw other detectives; Furuya 'Granny' Senma, Harufumi Mogi, Shukuzen Ogami, and Ikumi Soda.

While the detectives exchanged greetings, the twins talked with Aki and discovered that Aki received her instructions by text. They looked around some more and saw blood splatters around the house.

They were intrigued by the mysterious mansion. This weekend was shaping up to be interesting...

* * *

**_games room;_ **

The guests settled in and made themselves at home. Then everyone minus Shukuzen met up in the games room. Harufumi and Kaito played billiards, while Senma and Shinichi played chess. Ran, Ikumi, and Masumi played poker.

"I win again!" Ran beamed.

"Don't cheat, Ran-chan." Ikumi chided, before pointing out that the jack was stuck to another card. Ran went to peel them apart, and saw blood acting as glue. She let out a horrified scream.

* * *

Hiro and Jodie had some alone time. They watched a sitcom. They laughed as they enjoyed the movie. When the credits rolled, they shared a kiss.

* * *

**_dining room;_ **

The detectives accompanied Aki to the dining room. They were seated around a table, with their host being at the head of the table. The host had a mask covering their face.

"Welcome to Sunset Manor! I've invited you to figure out where I hid my treasure. Your lives are at stake." the host announced. They gasped, when Harufumi got angry and shook the host, they discovered that the host was actually a dummy with a loudspeaker in place of their face.

"What if this supper is poisoned?" they asked.

"Let's switch places." Senma offered. And so they took Senma up at their offer and switched seats. The supper was surprisingly delicious and nothing happened.

"Maybe I was too suspicious." Senma sighed. After the banquet ended, the host made another announcement and pointed out the crow motif on the utensils.

"This is the crest of multi-millionaire Renya Karasuma. Everything down to the chess pieces was ordered and furnished by him." they revealed.

"This manor was Renya Karasuma's vacation home, until the tragedy that took place forty years ago-" the host was cut off by Shinichi standing up.

"I know that story. Dozens of scholars were invited to this house to solve a riddle. Instead Karasuma double crossed them and started killing the scholars. He killed them all." Shinichi declared.

"All because he was greedy and didn't want to share." he finished.

"How do you know that story?" Ikumi wanted to know.

"Papa told us that story, mainly because of the Karasuma Group." Masumi answered.

"He wanted us to understand how far **he** was willing to go and why it took all alphabet agencies around the world to bring them down." Shinichi explained. An uneasy silence fell as they stared at each other.

* * *

**_Shukichi and Yumi's place;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch and talked.

"Date-san showed us a picture at work." Yumi mentioned.

"Jodie-san showed us that picture of Rei-san and Niisan kissing." Shukichi replied.

"I'm surprised that Rei-san kissed him, he is awfully stubborn." Yumi mused.

"It looked like an accident." came the reply.

"Accidental or not, no one will let them live it down." Yumi pointed out.

"True." Shukichi had to admit. They smiled and shared a kiss.


	7. Golden Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives put the pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TIW will be updated next.

The detectives now had an investigation on their hands. Shukuzan had been poisoned. Sadly, their cars had been blown up, so they were stranded. The only things they knew was that Ogami had been the intended victim from the start and that the killer was one of them.

* * *

**_Sunset Manor;_ **

The detectives searched the mansion and tried to figure out the riddle. In one of the rooms, was a grand piano, covered with luminol. When they turned out the lights, they discovered a bizarre message written in blood. In addition, the suspects and detectives were dropping like flies. Senma's car had went over a cliff and blown up.

* * *

**_Jinpei and Kenji's place;_ **

Jinpei and Kenji had some alone time at home. They ordered takeout and sat down to watch a movie on TV. They cuddled up and enjoyed themselves. When the credits rolled, they kissed.

* * *

**_Sunset Manor;_ **

Shinichi lured the culprit out of hiding with a message. Then Shinichi and Furuya Senma faced off. Shinichi explained his deduction and evidence.

"There was a name at the end of that note written in blood; Kyosuke Senma. I bet it's..." Shinichi started.

"My father's name." Senma responded before beginning her confession. Her father had been one of the scholars Karasuma had killed. Then the mystery unfolded, Senma and Ogami had masterminded the entire plot. Aki was to be the intended victim, only Senma had put a permanent stop to Ogami's murderous plot. Then Senma prepared to commit suicide only to be stopped by the other detectives coming out of hiding. Then they heard the sound of a helicopter arriving.

"What's that?" Ikumi asked.

"Ah, I called for help." Kaito revealed. A few minutes later, the helicopter was rising in the air, when they saw the outer walls of the manor peeling off to reveal gold.

"I see, it's a golden manor!" Shinichi smiled.

* * *

That evening, Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time. They cuddled up and watched Detective Samonji. They laughed as they enjoyed themselves. As the credits rolled, they kissed.


	8. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit the Golden Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next.

A few days later, James and Tsutomu visited Golden Manor with the twins and Kaito.

"See what I mean now by Golden Manor?" Shinichi said as he pointed out the mansion.

"It's literal gold." James marveled.

"Ikumi-said it would be worth about 100 Billion yen." Masumi added.

"She's right." Tsutomu confirmed.

"Rather ironic that if Renya Karasuma hadn't let his greed get the best of him, he would have quite the fortune." James mused. They had to agree. Irony indeed.

* * *

In the meantime, the teens found out about the accidental kiss and decided to take matters in their own hands. So Shiho, Masumi, and Kaito recruited Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko's help. The teens were able to lure Rei and Shuichi into a closet and they promptly locked them in.

"You two aren't coming out until you work things out!" Shiho declared. Then they took their leave.

* * *

**_the closet;_ **

An uneasy silence filled the closet as Rei and Shuichi tried to avoid the other person's eyes. In the end, Rei couldn't bear it anymore so he threw in the towel and confessed.

"Alright! I like you more than a friend!" he confessed.

"Thank God, the feeling is mutual." Shuichi smiled. They kept inching closer until their lips met into a kiss. When they came up for air, they looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**_Rei's place;_ **

Rei, Hiro, and their friends hung out. Rei got out a pack of cards.

"Shuichi told me about this game that the twins love to play." he began.

"I remember, it's called Skip Bo." Hiro confirmed. So they sat down to play the card game. The game was a combo of Uno and Solitare. They had fun withdrawing and discarding cards. They went by number and color respectively. The game only ended when the first person ran out of their cards.

* * *

**_Shukichi and Yumi's place;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi had some alone time at home. They cuddled up and talked.

"Did you hear the news? Rei and Niisan saw the light." Shukichi was saying.

"How did that happen?" Yumi asked.

"Masumi and Shiho found out about the kiss. They decided that enough was enough and did something. Both twins were involved in that one." Shukichi explained. They talked for a bit more before kissing again and getting up to begin dinner.


	9. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings and cousins spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

**_Akai house;_ **

Shuichi had bonding time with his siblings and cousins. They played Rummy. They sat down and tried to put together a winning hand. They took turns drawing and discarding cards in the pile. They enjoyed themselves. The game ended with Shiho winning.

* * *

**_Jinpei and Kenji's place;_ **

Hiro, Rei, Wataru, Jinpei, and Kenji decided to try the poker tournament again. Luckily, they still had the candy from the previous try. 

Wataru dealt the cards. They played for hours, all of them taking turns being the dealer and winning. The tournament ended when it was time for dinner.

"Can we play again?" Hiro asked.

"Next month, we need to collect more candy." Rei answered.

* * *

In the meantime, Masumi and Ran went to the movies. They brought tickets to a fantasy romance movie. They were captivated by the plot from start to finish. When the credits rolled, they shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

**_Akai house;_ **

The Akai family had a family reunion. There were dishes of ramen set out. The ramen consisted of miso ramen, shoyu ramen, tonkotsu ramen, shio ramen, and tsukemen. Various toppings were; fishcakes, char siu, nori, onions, and boiled eggs. 

The family members greeted each other with hugs. Shuichi had brought Rei, while Shukichi brought Yumi. After Rei was officially introduced, they sat down to catch up.

* * *

**_Akai house;  
_ **

Tsutomu and Mary had some alone time. The kids had went out with friends. So the parents sat down to a candlelit dinner. They talked over their delicious meal. When they finished their dessert, they kissed and smiled. 


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples go out and have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Love and Soul will be posted next.

**_Odaiba Island, Tokyo Bay;_ **

Rei and Shuichi went to Odaiba for their first date. They rode the Ferris Wheel and enjoyed the breathtaking view of Mt. Fuji. Afterwards, they went to a sushi bar.

"We need to bring our friends here, they would love it." Shuichi smiled.

"Agreed." Rei replied. They talked over their meal of sushi and green tea. At the end of their date, Shuichi kissed Rei.

* * *

**_Ueno Park;_ **

The twins hung out with their friends. They visited Ueno park and went boat riding. Then they visited the local zoo. They marveled at the pandas, gorillas, birds, tigers, lions, otters, bears, cranes, penguins, and many more kinds of animals. They had fun taking pictures of everything.

"We need to come back!"  Eisuke cheered.

* * *

**_Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden;_ **

The next day, the twins, Kaito, Ran, Aoko, Eisuke, Heiji, Kazuha, Makoto, and Sonoko went on a group date. They packed picnic supplies and headed to the Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden.

They marveled at the cherry blossoms. Some of the couples took a stroll on the many paths. Some even dropped by the teahouse to visit. Overall, they had a wonderful time.

"Can we please come back?" Aoko asked.

"Sure!" Ran beamed.

* * *

**_Akai house;  
_ **

The Akai family had a get together at their house. James Black and the Miyano family were there. They had veggie and fruit platters with chicken teriyaki and white rice. There were fanta juice and green tea to drink.

Dessert was; purin, crepes with whipped cream, fruit, and chocolate, and anmitsu; a dessert made of anko, agar jelly cubes, green tea ice cream, fruit, mochi, and red bean paste.

The mood was joyous as they talked and caught up. They had missed each other dearly.

* * *

**_Kuroba residence;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time. They put in 'Scarlet Agent' on TV then sat down with snacks and drinks. They laughed as they got caught up in the plot playing out.

As the credits rolled, they kissed and smiled. Rei and Shuichi had seen the light and gotten together. The only way things could go was up. They wouldn't trade anything in the world.


End file.
